Rest Stop: Don't Look Back (2008)
Rest Stop: Don't Look Back is the sequel to the 2006 movie Rest Stop. It stars Richard Tillman, Jessie Ward, Graham Norris, and Brionne Davis. The only actors to return from the first film are Joey Mendicino (Jesse Hilts) and the Winnebago Family (Diane Salinger, Michael Childers, Gary and Edmund Entin, and Mikey Post). In the 1970s, the Winnebago family encounters the Driver (Brionne Davis) standing on the side of the road next to the yellow pickup, out of gas. Once in the R.V., Mrs. Winnebago begins to flirt heavily with the Driver, asking Scotty, her physically deformed child, to take a picture with his camera. Later that night, Mr. Winnebago finds the Driver having sexual intercourse with his wife. His wife then claims she is being raped (which she was not) and prompts her husband to attack, torture, and kill the Driver. The Driver's ghost later kills the family across the street from the rest stop. One year after Jesse and Nicole disappeared, Jesse's brother Tom (Tillman) returns from Iraq. Tom decides to go looking for his brother with his girlfriend Marilyn (Ward) and one of Nicole's friends, Jared (Norris), who has had a long time crush on Nicole. Once they get to California, the trio gets direction from a strange gas station attendant (Steve Railsback). Jared finds a horseriding badge that belonged to Nicole, prompting Tom to demand information from the attendant, who tells them that the Old Highway is a mile up the road. Not long afterwards, Jared stops at a construction site Porta-potty which the Driver rams into, covering Jared in feces causing him to strip down to his briefs. Tom and Marilyn arrive at the rest stop where, while Marilyn is using the bathroom, Tom is kidnapped by the Driver. Inside the bathroom, Marilyn sees Nicole's ghost (Julie Mond), in an adjacent stall. She rushes out of the bathroom to look for Tom, but all signs of him and their truck are vanished. As night falls, Jared changes clothes (they got covered in feces during the Driver's attack) and as he gets in his car sees Nicole's ghost, which he believes is real. They then have sex during while Nicole vomits blood and disappears. Jared then runs into the road and comes across the Winnebago family, who give him a ride to the rest stop. Jared relays what he knows to Marilyn who, in turn, tells him Tom is missing. They decide to hike back to the gas station to find out everything the attendant knows. Meanwhile, Tom is being tortured by the Driver in the school bus, but escapes while the Driver is gone. He searches for his brother, finding him tied up in a cage. He frees him and carries him to his truck. Jesse turns to his brother and says "you should have saved me?" before disappearing, leaving Tom confused before heading back to the rest stop. Marilyn and Jared learn from the attendant that to put the Driver to rest, they need to burn his eyeballs. But the Driver set a trap for them. When Jared awakes, The Driver claims, using the attendant to talk for him, that Marilyn was unfaithful to Tom and needed to be "cleansed". Jared refuses and has his right eye cut out by the Driver. Jared then gives in and uses a drill to "cleanse" Marilyn by drilling into her thighs. Tom arrives at the gas station to find Marilyn alone. They exit the station, just as day breaks, to find the Winnebago parked outside. Scotty tells them that the twins have the Driver's eyeballs. Tom loads up with an assault rifle he kept in his backseat to take on the Driver. Marilyn finds Jared inside the R.V. with a patch on his eye. He assists her in setting fire to the Winnebago, destroying it. Just before the Driver kills Tom, he disappears as the Winnebago explodes. On the way home, Jared discovers a picture of Nicole that he kept on his visor is missing. Just as he tries to tell Tom, he smashes into the Winnebago. Sometime later that day, Tom ponders Jared's disappearance and emotes to Marilyn, who is crying next to him. When Tom asks what is wrong, Marilyn responds, "You should have saved me." Tom begins to ask what she is talking about, only to be interrupted by the Driver revving his engine. Tom looks out the window and into the truck's cab, seeing Marilyn in the passenger's seat next to the Driver. Tom rushes out onto the empty highway and looks around, realizing that Marilyn is dead. The Driver is then seen driving down a different highway.